So, What Does CJ Stand For?
by ElegantOwl
Summary: Danny is flirting with C.J., much to her displeasure, and decides to find out what her initials stand for. Takes place early in Season 1, before "The State Dinner". One-shot.


So, What Does C.J. Stand For?

C.J. Cregg was sitting in her office, typing up her next press briefing. Someone cleared their throat, causing her to jump. She looked up, to find Danny Concannon standing in her doorway, with that smirk on his face that she both loved and hated.

"What do you want?" she asked in an irritated tone, going back to her typing.

"Morning C.J., nice to see you too." Danny replied sarcastically. She risked a quick glance up. He was still smirking. She plastered on a fake smile, and said in the sweetest, but most sarcastic tone she could muster, "Good morning Danny, _lovely_ to see you. Hope you're having a _fabulous_ day… Now go away!"

Danny laughed. He actually had the audacity to laugh! C.J. huffed, and went back to her typing. Or at least she tried to. She couldn't focus on what she was doing, not with Danny watching her. She started hitting random keys, just to make it look like she was ignoring him. She glanced up again. He'd gone back to smirking. "Okay," she started, standing up, "I'm going to ask you again, what do you want?!"

"You're adorable when you try to be intimidating C.J., did you know that?" Danny asked, the smirk broadening into a full smile.

"And you're extremely annoying without trying to be, did you know that? You have five seconds to tell me what you want, and then then you are going to get your butt out of my office and let me work in peace. Are we clear on that?!" C.J. was growing louder by the second, and by the last few words, she was shouting.

"Oh nothing, I just came in to say hi." Danny replied, still not the least bit intimidated. In fact, he was smirking, _again_.

"Are you serious? You've bugged me for five minutes because you wanted to say hi?" C.J. asked, incredulous. She wasn't shouting anymore. She was too surprised. Who the heck did this guy think he was? She had an important job to do, and he was wasting her precious time for no reason.

"Actually it's only been about two minutes…" Danny began, but he trailed off, seeing her glare. He decided to change the subject. "So, what does C.J. stand for?" he asked, that darn smirk back.

C.J. blinked. "I'm sorry?" she asked, completely caught off guard.

"I asked what C.J. stood for." Danny repeated, still smirking.

"It stands for my name." C.J. replied.

"Which is…?" Danny prompted.

"Which is none of your business!" C.J. snapped, suddenly very defensive. She hated her name!

"Oh come on," Danny began, seeing her blush, "I'm sure you have a beautiful name."

"If I did do you think I would go by C.J.?"

"Just because you don't think it's a pretty name doesn't mean it's not." Danny persisted.

"Trust me, it's not a pretty name. And anyway, I have work to do, and I imagine you do too, so go away." C.J. turned and walked back to her desk and sat down at her computer. She looked up. Danny was still just standing there, and darn him, that smirk was back. "I thought I told you to go away." She muttered.

"You did." Danny replied.

"So, why aren't you gone?" She asked, trying to focus her attention on her computer rather than on him, though she was finding that very difficult for some reason.

"I'm not gone yet, because I've decided I'm not leaving until you tell me your name." Danny said matter-of-factly.

C.J. just stared at him. "Are you serious? That's something a five year old would say!" She looked up at him, to find him nodding, that confounded smirk still there. "Well, then I suggest you get your stuff and move into my office, because you're going to be in here until you die." C.J. said sarcastically.

"Okay, I could do that." Danny replied.

C.J. rolled her eyes. "I was joking."

"But I wasn't. Being with you until I died would be a privilege." Danny said quietly. C.J.'s eyes widened. Had he actually just said that? No, she must have heard wrong. "Could you repeat that, I couldn't hear you." She asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, nothing…" He sounded and looked almost disappointed, but C.J. decided she must be imagining that, because all at once, that smirk was back. "I just said I bet I could guess your name."

"I'd rather you didn't try. Now shoo." She waved him off.

"Nope. I'm not leaving until you tell me your name, and until you decide to tell me, I'll be guessing, if you don't mind."

"Well, I do mind." C.J. replied beginning to sound irritated again.

"Okay great. Guess number one: Cynthia Joy." C.J. glared up at him. "No? Okay then, Catherine Jennifer? Christine Jewel? Caitlyn Josephine?"

"No, no and no again! Please just go away!" C.J. cried, exasperated.

"How about Clara Jean?" Danny guessed.

"That's actually really close. You got my middle name right. Is that good enough? Will you leave me alone now?!" C.J. asked.

"I will if you tell me your first name." Danny replied.

"No!" C.J. yelled. It was her first name that she really didn't like.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." Danny said. C.J. had a very strong urge to slap the smirk off of his face.

C.J. tried to get back to work, but found that she was simply unable to with Danny standing there. "Okay, fine!" she shouted suddenly, causing Danny to jump, which she found satisfying. "I'll tell you my name if you will please, for the love of all things in this world, go away and leave me in peace!"

"I will, I promise." Danny said, leaning forward against her desk in anticipation.

C.J. sighed. "It's Claudia." She finally mumbled, her head down.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that." Danny replied, trying not to chuckle.

"My name is Claudia! Claudia Jean Cregg!" Her eyes widened. She had just yelled that loud enough that anyone even remotely close to her office probably heard it. She glared at Danny. "You did that on purpose."

"Yeah, I did." Danny replied with a shrug.

"I can't stand you!" C.J. shouted, extremely flustered.

"Claudia Jean Cregg…" Danny murmured. "I like it, it really is pretty. It doesn't flow quite right though. You know what flows better than Claudia Jean Cregg?" He leaned forward, so that he was whispering in her ear. "What flows better is Claudia Jean Concannon." C.J. jerked backwards, staring at him with a completely shocked expression.

"Do you want me to kill you?! Get out of my office!" She hissed.

"Okay then." Danny was trying so hard not to laugh. The look on her face had been priceless. He wouldn't have said something like that ordinarily, but he knew that she would think that he had been joking. "I'll come back later, okay?"

"No you will not, GO AWAY!" C.J. snarled.

"Okay, Claudia Jean." Danny replied with a smile, heading towards the door. Just as he was stepping over the threshold, he called over her shoulder "See ya later!" and then bolted. Not a moment too soon. He heard C.J. practically scream with fury, and at the same time a book came flying out of her office, through the air where his head had been a second before, and hit the wall.

C.J. put her head down on her desk in exasperation. "God, I hate him." she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Danny walked down the hallway with a huge grin on his face. "God, I love her." he said to no one in particular.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
